


ghosts could be cute

by korekorekiyo



Series: milligan's dumb tua fics [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: ?????? idk what i'm doing, Multi, also don't forget that none of this is in the canon verse, apparently ben can be projected into the real world with tinfoil, there's a guy who owns a gay bar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korekorekiyo/pseuds/korekorekiyo
Summary: Stumbling across a cute, high guy in an alleyway was the last thing on Freddie Lee's to-do list. Falling in love with the cute, high guy's dead ghost brother was right above that.





	1. a bar in amsterdam

His name is Freddie Lee.

He's twenty-six years old. He's five-foot-five and packs a punch. He works the nightshift as a bartender in a gay bar. He's young, and his mom's from the Philippines, and she's halfway across the world and he's settled in a one bed, one bath apartment in New York.

He's successful enough. The pantry has food, the fridge has leftovers. The whole bar thing was working out well for him.

When he was born, his name was Francesca. He came out to his mom when he was fifteen. His mom accepted him. His father did not. His mom left with him and they came to America. When Freddie was eighteen, his mother told him how much he loved him before leaving back for her home country. Freddie graduated from college with a degree in English.

He ended up working in a small gay bar somewhere in New York. Decent job, decent pay. 

It started the night he took the long way home - a Sunday, when the bar closed down earlier than usual. It was dark, and he was pretty sure he'd taken the wrong turn. Though, he heard odd noises down an alleyway and the part of him that's curious made him take a look.

"Hello?"

He takes a step into the alleyway and took a glance around a dumpster. There, sitting and talking to himself, is a high guy with scruffy hair and a blue scarf. He was... oddly hot.

"Hey," Freddie said softly, and the man looked up at him, startled.

"Oh, hello," the man laughed. "Don't mind me, just... hanging out."

Freddie sighed a bit. This guy was going to get hurt.

"Wanna come back to my place? I'd hate to see a pretty face like you stay out here all night," he chuckled.

That explained why, ten minutes later, he found out the man's name was Klaus. Klaus was passed out on his couch and Freddie left a bottle of water for him in the morning.

The man sighed, changed, and got into bed.

He could talk in the morning.


	2. i must be dreaming cause i don’t believe in ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m cute as fuck, Freddie,” Klaus said, sounding hurt as Freddie swiped a piece of bacon from the other’s plate. Freddie snickered as he munched on the bacon. “Yeah, sure. And I work the day shift.”

Freddie was humming along to _bury a friend_  wearing a pair of boxers and a purple binder by the time Klaus woke up. The time was nine thirty three exactly. Freddie was in the kitchen, cooking bacon and eggs. 

Klaus stumbled into the kitchen and Freddie glanced back at him. 

“Well, good morning, sleepyhead,” he snickered as Klaus took a seat at the table. “I hope you aren’t vegan because I’m making bacon and eggs.” Klaus blinked. 

“Did we fuck?”

Freddie snorted as he took the plates of bacon and eggs over to the table. He scooped some onto Klaus’ plate and pushed it in front of him.

“No, we didn’t. I know I’m cute but you just don’t stack up.”

“I’m cute as fuck, Freddie,” Klaus said, sounding hurt as Freddie swiped a piece of bacon from the other’s plate. Freddie snickered as he munched on the bacon. “Yeah, sure. And I work the day shift.”

Klaus rolled his eyes as he decided to start poking at his eggs. 

“My brother says your ass is cute.”

Freddie blinked before glancing up at Klaus, squinting. “What? Do you have some sort of twin telepathy going on or something?”

”Oh, no, his name’s Ben and he’s a ghost. I can see ghosts, by the way. He likes your butt.”

“Right... are you sure you aren’t still a little up there?” Klaus sighed a bit when he heard Freddie speak. Of course he wouldn’t believe him. Not many people did. 

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

_I don’t think he gets the whole ghost thing._

Klaus flinched slightly as Ben manifested in the seat next to him. Freddie just went back to eating his breakfast. He paused and wrote something down on a napkin.

“I have to pick up some groceries later. Here’s my number if you need anything. I don’t want to see you dead in an alleyway,” he joked as he slid the napkin over to Klaus. 

“Yeah, hey, thanks,” Klaus said with a half grin as he pushed the napkin into his pocket. 

“Call me if you need some place to crash, or just if you’re feeling lonely. You seem like a nice guy and I’d like to get you more, high or not.”

Klaus smiled and got up, grabbing his shoes to head out of the apartment. He left, checking to see how much money he had available. 

“Great, looks like we’re on our own again, Benny boy.”

 _Figures_. 


	3. peach scone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, I've got a question for you," Klaus said with a smile, leaning against the bar. Freddie raised a brow as he continued wiping off a glass. "Ghost ass or almond joy penis edition?" Freddie held a straight face for two seconds before bursting out into laughter. "What the fuck, Klaus?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blame my discord friends for the statement in the summary

"So, I've got a question for you," Klaus said with a smile, leaning against the bar. Freddie raised a brow as he continued wiping off a glass.

"Ghost ass or almond joy penis edition?" Freddie held a straight face for two seconds before bursting out into laughter.

"What the fuck, Klaus?" Freddie shook his head before getting back to taking care of the bar. It was a slow night, and Klaus had just appear for some alcohol and a chat with the bartender.

"Well? What are you gonna choose?" Klaus asked, nudging his drink forward to sort of get Freddie to answer.

"Hm.. gonna have to go with ghost ass. The question is, how am I supposed to get that ghost ass?"

Klaus snorted before pointing a thumb behind him. "Just wait 'til I can get my brother into the real world."

It was clear that Freddie was still a little concerned about Klaus' mental status, but what did he get to say about the guy's thoughts? "Do you want anymore whiskey, Klaus?"

"Yeah, sure, c'mon, gimme a refill, Fred." Freddie poured Klaus some more alcohol and leaned his arms against the counter.

"So, what've you been up to since I last saw you? I hope you got yourself some proper food. You look a little better than before."

Klaus shrugged a bit and just knocked back the new glass. Once he was done drinking, he sat forward again and started to talk about everything that had happened in the past few days. Pretty ordinary for Klaus, go out and find things to fund his addiction, look for places to sleep. He even talked about when he treated himself to some pizza.

"Sounds nice. Find anything exciting while you were doing all that?"

"Nope. I mean, I found a cute bartender a few days ago, but that's old news." Freddie snickered.

"Cute. I wonder what your ghost brother thinks of that."

"My ghost brother says he likes the cute bartender more than I do." 

"I think I like your ghost brother more than I like you." Klaus feigned a smack at Freddie's arm.

"I like... peaches," Klaus said out of the blue, grinning up at Freddie.

"Oh, really? Peaches are okay. I like plums more," Freddie replied.

"Like Bucky Barnes?" Klaus snorted, and Freddie threw a rag at him.

"Shut up. I'm nowhere near as hot as James Buchanan Barnes."'

"Yeah, sure..."


End file.
